frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoar
Domain is specific to Forgotten Realms Cormyr PW, LawDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, RetributionDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, | favored weapon = “Retribution’s Sting” of lightning (javelin) | worshipers = Assassins, fighters, rogues, seekers of retribution | cleric alignments = LE, LG, LN }} Character and Reputation Hoar (hore) is the vengeful deity of retribution invoked by those who seek to repay an eye for an eye. He is a moody deity, prone to violence and with a penchant toward bitter humor. Since the Time of Troubles, the Doombringer has been consumed with bringing about the downfall of Anhur, the Mulhorandi’s deity of war, and to a lesser extent the pantheon that spawned him. Clergy and Temples Aside from a handful of temples, the church of Hoar is composed primarily of itinerant wanderers who travel from town to town agreeing to pray for Hoar’s intercession on behalf of one who seeks or fears vengeance for some attack in exchange for a small fee. Charlatans receive a fitting punishment by Hoar’s hand. Hoar’s clergy also seek out victims of injustice, hear their stories, evaluate the veracity of their accounts, and track down the perpetrators in order to inflict a fitting form of punishment. No injustice is too large or too small for revenge to be sought and a fitting punishment meted out, earning the church of Hoar the ire of town watches and Tyrists alike as well as the adulation of the downtrodden. Clerics of Hoar pray for their spells at midnight, when the bells toll for those deserving of fitting justice. Clerics of Hoar are encouraged to celebrate the anniversary of the most fitting and sweetest act of revenge. Silent or thunderous praises (as appropriate) must be given to Hoar each and every time some form of vengeance is exacted. In addition, the church of Hoar observes two official holy days. On the 11th of Eleint, the Penultimate Thunder is celebrated with feasts of game, bread, fruits, and mead, marking the defeat of the Untheric war god Ramman. On the 11th of Marpenoth, the Impending Doom is observed with daylong ceremonies of rumbling drums, vigorous oaths, and exhausting acts of purification. It celebrates justices yet to be meted out, revenges yet to be carried through with, and good deeds that call to the celebrants to be remembered. Many clerics of Hoar multiclass as assassins, fighters, or rogues. History and Relations with other deities Hoar is actually the ancient Untheric deity worshipped in the eastern Inner Sea lands as Assuran. Centuries ago, he was driven from Unther by Ramman, although his cult remained strong in Chessenta. He eventually slew his rival during the Time of Troubles, but Anhur stole Ramman’s unclaimed portfolio before Hoar could act, earning Hoar’s ire. Both Tyr and Shar contest for Hoar’s tormented soul, as the Dark Goddess seeks to turn him into a servant of blind vengeance and bitterness while the Maimed God seeks to unlock Hoar’s bittersweet humor and shift his portfolio to favor irony and poetic justice. Meanwhile, Hoar conspires with Beshaba in unleashing bad luck on the deserving. Dogma Uphold true and fitting justice and maintain the spirit of law, not the letter of law. Fitting recompense will always accrue for one’s actions. Violence will meet violence and evil pay back evil, but good will also come to those who do good. Walk the line of the Doombringer’s teachings, seeking retribution, but do not fall into the trap of pursuing evil acts for evil’s sake, for that way is seductive and leads only to one’s downfall. Vengeance must be sought for all injustices, and all punishments must fit the crime. Revenge is sweetest when it is sharpened with irony. All attacks must be avenged. Those who do not respond to attacks against their person or that which they hold dear only invite future attacks. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Demigods Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Lawful Evil Category:Any Race Deities